Bruised Waters
by Rhian1975
Summary: Contains potential spoilers.


_Here we are again, another little nugget from myself._

_Recently discovered by the powers of Twitter that Catherine Russell is rather a fan of the Ric and Serena paring - how lovely is that!_

* * *

><p><span>Bruised Waters<span>

Her eyes blinked, several times just fighting back the tears, she could believe Ric would ever question her especially not over this. She could feel his eyes narrowing as he watched her almost squirm in embarrassment. Her heart raced, palms began to sweat as she opened her mouth and attempted to give Ric an answer; but she could not. How could she reveal the awful truth? It would ruin every foundation their friendship stood on.

She felt tired, overworked and most days afraid; as much as she tried it was becoming noticeable and unlike the woman who would always throw herself into work to keep herself going, she didn't even want that anymore. She was feeling lost, under immense pressure and probably being too hard upon herself - not that the latter was anything new.

Averting her gaze, she looked to the floor, the incredible formidable and the iron fisted woman appeared childlike. Ric had witnessed Serena vulnerable before, but not like this; this woman before him, she bore a broken nature. He felt it in his duty as a colleague, her friend to discover what was really going on; he would admit he had not tried enough to support her, her stubborn nature lay often too tough for him to break through.

"I do not believe you would harm your own mother, but an allegation has been made; I need to follow this up, if you could just shed me some light" Ric spoke reassuringly; of course he never believed the allegation - that was far too absurd.

"Ric, it's not as clear-cut as you think"

"_What_?"

"It is, well complicated, you do not see what she is like"

"Serena, are you saying?" Ric trod carefully with his words, he did not want to make any insinuations.

"No... Yes, _maybe_" Serena seemed unsure as to what she was confessing too, the bare minimum facts were there, but not the whole story and she held that.

"Serena"

"There is something you need to see" Serena said in almost a whisper, she felt ashamed of herself, for what she was to reveal.

"What"

Serena said nothing, other than insisting that he followed her through to the locker room. Ric never questioned why this was a necessary move, not even when she locked the door. She was telling him something, but he could not work out what it was she needed to say. However, he did not feel as if she stood as a danger to him, how could she be; she may have a fierce tongue but never would Serena resort to physical violence.

"You _really_ want to know what is going on" Serena agonised

"I do" Ric's voice held nothing but empathy, although Serena wished it did not.

Turning away from Ric, Serena walked towards to floor length mirror that were nailed to the wall; she looked at her reflection taking in every effort she had made to cover her tired looking eyes, her stressed and dampened appearance. Make-up was not cutting it anymore, and that lay just the start of it her weight loss had become noticeable; yet no one ever questioned it - after all it was not any of their business.

"My mother, she's not herself anymore; at first I thought it was a one off and this was in the early days. I did not consider it as anything drastic; I was _certain_ it was not possible for her to deteriorate so rapidly, even more so than when you last saw her"

Serena kept her face transfixed upon her reflection as she started to undo the buttons upon her leopard print blouse. Ric stood looking at her bemused, he did not know whether to reach out to her or hold back; he could not grasp what she needed from him, other than for him to listen.

"At first, I could take it; I was accepting of that she never meant it as she _never_ remembered doing anything in the moments after it happened. It hurt more, in the moments she stopped seeing me as her daughter and she just saw me an intruder, in my _own_ home; always when no one else is around and we're alone, at night. Ironic isn't it, it is enough to make me appear guilty"

With her blouse buttons undone, the garment remained close around her body and Serena begun to shake a little with anxiety and fear. For a moment or two, she closed her eyes, before turning around to face Ric for a confession that would rocket them both.

"Have I hurt my mother, _yes_; was it intentional, _no_. I had to start locking her in the spare bedroom when we are alone; Sometimes, I have to hold her down to make her stop. She, she is a _lot_ stronger than she looks"

Tears began to stream from Serena's eyes, she felt as if she was a vile human being for doing such a thing; but in her heart, she knew she had good reason to. Serena could see Ric's facial expressions change to ones of complete disbelief, if anyone was to look down at her as if she was a fly on a piece of shit; she never wanted it to be Ric.

Removing her blouse lay such a brave move for the rather body conscious Serena; but she did it, she had too. Revealing her heavily bruised abdomen that ranged in a variety of colours such as blues, and purples that indicated recent attacks, alongside areas of greens, yellows, and browns from the healing areas. Her abdomen just seemed a wash of patterns; Ric also did not feel phased that Serena stood before him revealing her bra. He was so transfixed upon her bruises, the sight shocked him, compared to Adrienne's light bruises, and Serena's bruises shone of deep violence.

"She walks around with her handbag at night, I have no idea what she has in there, but it feels like a load of bricks. She never aims for anywhere else, just _here_. Sometimes I let her see it through, I take the full brunt; other times I have to restrain her and it means using force, locking her away, just so I, just so I know she will not do it again"

More tears streamed down Serena's face, almost hugging her nose, it may have come as the briefest of explanations, but the evidence was there. This courageous move on Serena's part left Ric feeling dismayed, and almost disappointed that she could not reveal this to him. Approaching Serena, he looked down at the bruising, before gently tracing his fingers lightly over the bruises; even upon softly touching the older bruises, Serena winced in discomfort. "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry, it isn't _your_ fault?"

"I meant for making you flinch, Serena how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, a month... Maybe _two_" Serena confessed, she was not so sure herself it all just seemed such a blur from the first incident and brushed under the carpet as soon as it were over.

"Why did you not say anything?"

"Because, it was not important at the time" Serena crossed her arms defensively and then instantly released them as she had applied a little too much pressure to her own body.

"Serena, you are not superwoman"

"I know that" Serena frowned; this was something she had learned not long after her breakup with Edward, although she still often liked to act as if she were.

"You cannot deal with this alone, not anymore. You need _more_ than day carers, Serena" Ric spoke firmly his hands still resting upon the un-bruised areas of her waist. "Adrienne needs to go into a home"

"I am not shafting my own mother" Serena retorted, feeling very much on the defence again.

"It isn't shafting, it is doing the _right_ thing"

"What kind of daughter puts her mother in a care home?" Serena quizzed

"One that clearly lives in fear and one that takes a hit and has to use awful ways to defend herself." Ric responded cautiously, "It is not just Adrienne's wellbeing I am worried about, it is yours. I care about _you_"

"I'm fine, I just needed you to understand that, that I... She is my mother, Ric. I'm already letting her down"

"You are not letting her down" Unintentionally, Ric's hands traced up Serena's waist and rested at her bra before finally resting upon her shoulders. "I cannot watch this happen to you"

"You do not need to, _just_..." Serena found herself distracted by Ric's tender touch, it left her breath slightly shallow. "I don't want to fail as her daughter; but I have and I am"

"No, _no_ Serena you are not failing"

"Tell me what do, Ric?" Serena shook as she tried not to look in Ric's eyes, but she felt compelled to and part of her could not help but look into the eyes of the man that clearly adored her.

"You know what you need to do"

"I can't..."

"You can" Ric continued to look firmly in Serena's eyes hoping, to give her that little bit of encouragement.

"I want you to see what she is like, and you will see that putting her in a home is _not_ a good idea" Serena closed her eyes for a second, "Come to my place tonight... Stay, with me for the night..."

"That is not wise" Ric replied, he was not sure what Serena intended; it appeared she was feeling a little rash.

"You have to see why, why I... _Why_ _I_" Serena struggled to remain focused, she battled her own emotions of today, her revelation and now Ric's closeness.

"_Shhhh_, just" Ric exhaled heavily before relenting to her request as it seemed the right thing to do "Okay, okay"

Almost resting her head upon Ric's she came so close to pressing her lips against his, just to thank him, to seek reassurance. He had not once looked down to her breasts, lowered the tone - aside from the bruises, Ric had focused upon her eyes, her pain and anguish.

Lingering his face near hers, Ric spoke softly once more, "I have a lot of loose ends to tidy up, we can't discharge your mother just yet, I won't let you be dragged down by this, I _promise_"

"Thank you" Serena half-smiled as Ric pulled away from her, Serena returned to a coy stance as she started to re-button her blouse. Without another word spoken, both Ric and Serena left the locker room; their joint reappearance caught the eye of Colette who just raised a smile, she sensed something between them but was not sure what.

The remainder of the day lay tough and Ric did his best he managed to have any allegations subsided. Although his colleagues thought, he was doing some unjust protecting; Ric made sure that if anyone took the allegations seriously, he would personally take full responsibility - something no one wanted to see.

Serena had kept herself out of the way whilst Adrienne remained on AAU, she was not sure she could face further humiliation and despite all her thoughts about wanting to not fail as a daughter; Serena knew staying away currently stood as the right thing to do. Furthermore, as the day progressed, Adrienne seemed to dismiss any claims of abuse, suggesting that they were ludicrous and whoever started them, they should find themselves at the gallows.

To say the situation fell complex truly was an understatement, although Ric was to do everything in her power to make this disappear. He was not lying as such or protecting, Ric firmly believed he was doing the right thing. As for Serena, she just felt like a weight had finally found itself lifted from her shoulders, she always trusted Ric; however she needed this push to open up to him and she glad she received that push.

Following her discharge from AAU, after returning to Serena's home, Adrienne has been unusually quiet tonight, it seemed that the events of today had left her exhausted. She had been in bed for a few hours by the time Ric had arrived at her house. For an hour or so, they talked about Adrienne and the options Serena had whilst drinking tea. Serena remained adamant that her mother should remain at home for the time being, much to Ric's annoyance.

He hated knowing that all was not well behind closed doors, and if anything were to happen to with Adrienne or Serena the next time things got out of hand; things may have lasting damage and not just on a personal level for Serena. After realising the entire time he had been here, he had not asked how Serena was feeling following today's events.

"How are you feeling?"" Ric reached over to her and squeezed her arm gently; he even shuffled himself closer to her, closing the gap between them on the sofa.

"I'm fine" Serena tried to smile, but now in the moment she found it difficult, Ric's concern always touched her heart in ways that she thought it shouldn't.

"You need a break"

"I _need_ you," Serena revealed, without even considering what she was saying until it was too late. "Sorry... I didn't meant it to sound"

"It's _okay_, I feel privileged that you allow me into your life at a time like this"

"I've always wanted you in my life, well not _always_ but in the past year or so... I... Things changed between us"

"_Serena_"

"When I asked you to stay with me, I didn't just mean to see how my mother can be... I wanted you, for me and _my_ needs" Serena simpered as she inched closer toying with the lower of the three buttons to Ric's polo shirt.

"It is not wise, or how I imagined us getting together" Ric made his own little confession; he had always found something alluring about Serena. However, it was not until her breakup with Edward; had he realised what an amazing person she was.

"You've thought about it _too_" Serena raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her happiness.

"Vaguely, the timing has never felt right to act upon such thoughts and it _still_ is not the right time"

"Kiss me" Serena purred, if she was to receive anything tonight a kiss would be all she would take. They had nearly crossed that line earlier in the day; of course, they knew they could easily act upon these feelings. "If you can do anything for me tonight, let it be _that_"

Ric pondered that thought, of course, he would not want to take advantage, but the more he looked into Serena's eyes; he did not see vulnerability, she was a woman who wanted some love. Taking her hand, he gently caressed one of her wrists; simultaneously he used his right hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Keeping his fingers behind her ear, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Instantly feeding off his touch, Serena allowed her hands to meet with his neck and they held a gaze.

He moved in close, not quite touching her lips, he softly kissed her; she closed her eyes taking in the sensation. Slowly allowing their lips to meet, softly touching, and exploring who took whose part of the lip. Once established, they allowed the tender sucking to continue just for a moment or two longer, before parting. Reading each other, they knew this lay as no mistake, keeping their fingertips busy Serena and Ric returned to kissing; softly and gently caressing at first, before varying in pace and pressure adding their tongues almost aggressively. The passionate frenzy, spurred them on before they returned to the gentle and tender small kisses.

The moment was far sweeter than they had anticipated, upon parting they lingered closed feeling breathless and overjoyed. Toying with each other's hands, they could not stop gazing at each other, captivated by the moment; by the passion, neither said another word. They had forgotten why they were here in the first place, the denied sexual tension rose as Serena placed another kiss upon Ric's lips before leading him up to her bedroom.

The walk up to the stairs and into her room was slow, as they undressed each other; the removal of clothing was also slow and seductive. Foreplay gentle and time consuming; Ric took great care of Serena, he could not touch her anywhere that would cause her pain. Tender touches, soft kisses and sucking upon various body parts; nothing felt so tantalising. Eyes gleaming, soft moans of pleasure, they were yet to engage in intercourse; but in part, it already felt like they had.

Ric knew he could go on top, he did not want to exert his body weight upon her bruises, and this was hopefully a moment of love and care, not one of pain and distraction. Sat naked on her bed, his legs apart, and feet touching, he let Serena have this on her terms, her control. He could be the gentlest of lovers, but until she had healed, he just could not bring himself to lead the night.

Crawling towards him, Serena smiled as she moved towards his lap, resting a knee upon her mattress, and one in the kneeling position; Serena took a moment before Ric held his erect penis and aided with inserting his penis into her vagina.

Holding her by the small of her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Ric used his own body to start a thrusting motion, he body ever so slightly raising with his. Each thrust was slow, hard, and deep and met with a manly grunt from Ric as her tight vagina hugged his large penis. A shrilling and unexpected moan of ecstasy from Serena also echoed the room as the couple became in tune with each other, at no moment did they take their eyes off, of each other.

When the passion heightened Ric's lips met with Serena's neck; kissing the bare skin as if it were her lips, licking as if he were wrapping his tongue around hers. Serena evidently took control of the slow thrusting motions, groaning with such pleasure as her body clung close to his. Arching her hips away ever so slightly changed the dynamic of the thrusts, rippling new sensations between their bodies internally.

Not once did her bruised abdomen clash with his body, even when they picked up the pace a little they were still ever so gentle, this was not a casual fuck they were making love, something they always wanted to do, but never dared to consider until tonight. Pulling herself close to Ric once more, her leg collapsed as it started to feel like jelly. This lead to Ric once again took control, lowering his hands to her buttocks, as he trusted his hips upward.

In the final stand the groans increased as their eyes closed as they hit their peak, shaking in exhilaration. They had achieved the ultimate satisfaction, holding each other, Serena allowed Ric to remain inside her, the rooted feeling as if he belonged there would not leave; despite the moment being over. Heads resting together, they just smiled not feeling a single ounce of regret. In shallow breaths, their lips met and displayed deepened hunger and desire; never had the act of sex felt so special, so meaningful. They could have remained tangled together in such way for the rest of the night, although that would be such a clichéd thing.

A wailing sound came from one of the upstairs bedrooms forcing them apart instantly. Serena was familiar with this sound; this was her mother having one of her moments. Rather than leave her to it, Serena could stand hearing her mother cry and shout her name.

Leaping out of her bed and instantly grabbing her dressing gown Serena wrapped it around her naked body, and headed out of the room her mother was staying. Adrienne was not there, suddenly Serena found herself pushed against the wall. Adrienne dug her hands into her back and scowled.

"Get out of my daughter's home, get out, just get out, GET OUT"

"Mum, mum it's me... It's _Serena_ ..."

"You're not my daughter...get out... Serena, _Rena_ darling" Adrienne cried as she dug her fingers into Serena's back in a clawing motion.

Serena tried to pretend it did not hurt, but it left a few tears fall from her eyes. "Mum, _please_... It's me"

Serena knew if she jolted back, her mother would receive some serious injuries and a possible fall down the stairs. It was of those attacks that she felt she had to see through without making a deal of it. That was until Ric, who had put some clothes on appeared to attempt to defuse the situation.

Peering out into the hallway, as Serena stood defenceless, begging for help, Ric's heart shattered into a million pieces. His natural instincts took over as he felt the need to protect Serena, not just because of the encounter they had just shared; he always felt duty bound to take care of Serena.

It took some doing, but Ric finally managed to defuse the situation, at first he managed to get Serena out of harm's way before attending to Adrienne. A different tone of voice, Ric's smooth sounds acted as a calming influence to Adrienne and she backed down, but it left Ric feeling very frustrated, as she did not seem sure as to who he was, but Adrienne accepted him being in Serena's home, but did not accept Serena.

Following resolving the rather disturbing situation Ric had witnessed, Adrienne finally found herself in a state of calm and back in bed. Ric now back in Serena's bed, with Serena in his arms, he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she remained in silence. She did not know what to say, or how to thank Ric for effectively saving her, saving her mother. As they lay together, the understanding between them only dug deeper and they were not just newfound lovers, they were clearly long-lost soul mates, who thrived in the others presence.

However, in all the feelings there lay a darkness, which was not yet resolved and now was the time to resolve it.

"Serena, you realise I can't let you stay in this sort of environment. Not now that I have seen the harsh reality of this"

"Then do not ever leave me," Serena softly mumbled

"Me being here, it _isn't_ enough. You have to get your mother into a home"

"... I _know_..."

"I _will_ support you in this"

"I know" Serena whispered again, "I still do not want you to leave me"

Serena suddenly cringed at the thought of sounding desperate and needy, but as Ric turned his head and placed a kiss upon her cheek, she found the reassurance in him that she always wanted.

"I shall not go anywhere, unless you tell me too" Ric smiled, as Serena nuzzled her head into his neck and reached out across his body for his hand. This was going to stand as the start of a new beginning for the pair and together they were to find Adrienne a suitable home.


End file.
